<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Familiar battle Bark by Crazy_luna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360598">Familiar battle Bark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna'>Crazy_luna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [150]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Owari Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blythe, Maddie and Aeron run into each other and fight a familiar, but the rift for the pair of girls and the magi of Seaford is just getting bigger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Madeline Porter/Blythe Aurora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [150]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Familiar battle Bark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Word count | Points<br/>Luna (Blythe)<br/>Zeria (Maddie): 854 | 825 points<br/>Beetle (Aeron, Familiar): 539 | 520 points</p>
<p>EXP: 6<br/>Pur: -50</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Order: Blythe, Madeline , Aeron, Bark </span>(Familiar)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  <span>Blythe smiled as she walked along the sidewalk. She was really glad she got to talk to Gia before and that her and Maddie were together. She never thought she would have a girlfriend. It still hurt though knowing that those she had thought were friends weren't really her friends. She just hoped Alexander would be more welcoming then Percy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie was walking behind the line on the road as she was relaxing a bit, she had many things going on since the start of the month and it seemed to only be getting more crazy as it continued on. She had a important conversation with some people, and hung out with some others. Although some things didn't seem to be going as planned this month as it had been a month now since she last heard from her mom. But it wasn't something to stress about, this stuff happened sometimes. She was about to text Blythe to see if she wanted to hang out before noticing the girl walking on the sidewalk, Maddie seemed to brighten up noticing the other girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  <span>Aeron spotted a pair of girls they hadn't gotten to see much of. They grin, and raise a hand in greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, Blythe! Maddie!" They walk up to them both. Aeron had been... wandering the area, something was calling them out here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  <span>Blythe jumped at hearing her name turning, she saw Aeron she hadn't talked to him since that night but then perked up when she saw Maddie. "Maddie!" She beamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie saw Aeron and felt a little guilty still. "Hey Blythe!! Ah and hey again" she said with a small wave to Aeron, she didn't want to be mean when Aeron was one of the kids who tried to explain stuff but.. she couldn't help but feel nervous "Ah Blythe how are you doin?" she asked quickly as she walked quicker towards the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  <span>Aeron noticed both girls' discomfort. They frowned slightly, eyes narrowing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is something... wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm doing good. Just out for a walk not on my switch." Blythe laughed a bit. "You?" She stiffened at Aeron asking whats wrong. Fuck what was she supposed to say. Maddie said not to tell anyone and so did Gia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah good to hear Blythe" she said with a smile " No runin's with a car at least haha" she said trying to be less awkward "  Ah uh not really, nothing is wrong well I mean there is a lot wrong but not cause of stuff you are doing its just other things in life" She said technically not lying... maybe not saying the entire thing but not lying technically. maybe she could play it off as math test, cause lets face it math was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  <span>Aeron's eyes narrowed further, standing up a little straighter. They cross their arms and open their mouth to ask, why exactly, Maddie felt the need to say it had nothing to do with Aeron, when they hadn't tried to imply they thought it would, when... a little eyeless orange dog came running at the three of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  <span>Bark ran out of an alley, yapping angrily. It lunged at the tallest magi, trying to keep others from its territory. (d18 to hit, 1dmg to Aeron)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blythe: 60hp Maddie: 60hp Aeron: 74hp Bark:40hp</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  <span>Blythe in a panic of seeing Aeron get attacked transformed and was holding her FBG and fired at the thing. "Where the hell did that come from?" She asked as her panic died down a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Non nat 20, 6dmg)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie looked at Aeron and was going to panic before she began to absolutly panic seeing the other magi get yapped at. Maddie transformed and had her sword prepared at this point She was thrown so off guard she missed when swinging " W-wha? " She called out in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4+4 , missed)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  <span>Aeron stumbles back, thoughts scattering as the remnant of Buck stole their focus. They transform, staff appearing in their hands as they swing it at the familiar. (d4 +9 to hit, 5dmg, Bark paralyzed 3 turns)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bark whines loudly, unable to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blythe: 60hp Maddie: 60hp Aeron: 74hp Bark: 29hp Paralyzed 3 turns</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  <span>Blythe saw her gun light up and fired at the familiar, the recoil wasn't as bad as it had been maybe cause she was expecting it. "You okay Maddie?" She asks keeping her eyes on the dog thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(nat 20, 12dmg)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie took in a small breath and they saw Aeron stumble back " Im alright no need to worry Blythe, but Aeron are you alright?" She asked concerned as she saw the opportunity to hit the Familiar this time with her sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(13+4 hit, 7dmg)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  <span>Aeron shook themself, thoughts scattering faster than they could think them. They glance at Maddie and Blythe as the girls speak, and distractedly smack the paralyzed familiar with their staff. (d5 +6 to hit, 4dmg)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine, just. Just surprised. Familiars run out of their witches all the time, I just wasn't expecting to see one of these again, we defeated its witch before... before Rose Corp happened."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bark whines loudly, unable to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blythe: 60hp Maddie: 60hp Aeron: 74hp Bark: 6hp Paralyzed 2 turns</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  <span>Blythe just nodded in response before shooting at the familiar. She was really getting better at this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(non nat 20, 5dmg)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie blinked and just nodded " Ah yeah ok then.. good to hear your fine. I kinda feel bad for the thing though.. Yeah I mean really bad, its just a puppy dog thing. seriously most of the familiars seem harmless" The girl mumbled thinking about the cat familiar from the snake witch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Missed)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  <span>"Familiars come in all types, and can be as dangerous as almost any witch. This thing is from a witch who kidnapped me for half of the fight, and had also helped it kidnap my baby sister and Ophelia's mom. Other familiars can hold you in one place while the witch attacks you, and if you don't defeat them when you run across them they're likely to become witches on their own. It's our job to defeat them and protect people." Aeron lectures, forgetting for a moment they still needed to defeat the familiar. When they did attack, their concentration goes from bad to worse, and they end up smacking themself in the nose with their staff. (Nat1, 4dmg to self)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bark makes another pathetic whining noise, trying for sympathy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blythe: 60hp Maddie: 60hp Aeron: 70hp Bark: 1hp Paralyzed 1 turns</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  <span>Blythe ignored Aeron talk. So now they spill things but when she had asked they didn't know anything. She fired at the familiar killing it. She rested the top of her gun on her shoulder. "Eb told me they can hurt people, so its better to get rid of them. Maybe they just don't like fighting magi when they know they'll lose." She said with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(21 to hit, 1dmg)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bark dissolved into a shower of orange hearts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blythe: 60hp Maddie: 60hp Aeron: 70hp Bark: DEAD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie listened to what Aeron said, didn't one witch have people. she couldn't remember. " Ok. Ok. I get it" She stated She didn't know that much about these creatures " So they kidnap people and hurt them and become witches. Ah so thats where these things come from.. guess there are a bunch of familiars then" she mumbled thinking about it before looking at Blythe. "Yeah.. its probably best to rid of them then... But I kinda feel bad fighting something like this, but I guess its us or them at this point" she stated thinking about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  <span>"It could be... more 'sporting' to let it attack, instead of stunning it at first opportunity, but... if you can use a move like that, it's best to do so." Aeron took a breath, shaking the mixed up anger and... longing, seeing one of Buck's familiars brought back off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So. What's really wrong, then? I didn't think it had anything to do with me, but you saying it 'definitely doesn't' makes it sound like it really, really does."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  <span>Blythe didn't like that Aeron was bringing things back to that. Dropping her transformation she thought fast. "You know life, things happen you did kinda spook me when you called out. So it takes me a moment to get back." She rubbed the back of her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie blinked that sounded .. mean.. like sure these things were bad for them and others but arent they living aswell. ugh no time to go all animal creature... alien preservationist though " Yeah.. alright makes sense. if I had a move like that I would use it. "She stated with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw Blythe de-transform while Aeron began to bring back up stuff " I thought you thought I was upset at you and stuff so I put it in there. Its nothing super important" She told Aeron before looking at Blythe " Oh are you ok? Did it startle you badly?" she asked with concern at her girlfriend</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  <span>Aeron let their own transformation drop, running a hand down their face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, that came out ruder than I intended. And... I didn't mean to startle you, is there anything I can do to make you feel better? I haven't gotten to speak to you in a while..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  <span>Blythe nodded at Maddie. "I'm okay, it wasn't that bad for once I just got stuck in my own head." She pressed a kiss on Maddie's cheek. "Seeing you did make things far better." She said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie blinked "its chill. I just thought you were upset and I was trying to fix it" she mumbled before looking at Blythe " Ah good to hear it wasn't that bad... they can ha-" she was going to continue to speak before she was kissed on the cheek and became flustered, she was still not used to this type of interactions with others "I-i-im glad that that it did. "she spoke with another one of her goofy smiles</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  <span>Aeron frowned. They'd been making the offer to Blythe, why was she... a pit was starting to open in their stomach. Was she actually mad at them? Had they really done something? Why wasn't she just saying so? What had they done? Aeron took a half-step back, and glanced at Maddie, but the both of them were focused on being cute at each other. Maybe it would be best if Aeron just... ran.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  <span>Blythe returned the goofy smile. "So am I."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie smiled at the other girl ignoring Aeron's frown, she was to much in happy land brain go brr land to think about stuff. "Y-yeah it I- oh where did they go? Naw they probably had somewhere to be.." she stated thinking " want to go hang out and maybe help me with math homework?" she asked with a smile at the other girl</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah of course." Blythe smiled and intertwined her fingers with Maddie's. "Oh by the way I met Gia. Shes really nice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright then!!" She was happy to be able to get help and hang out with her gf, she swung their arms back and fourth with joy " Ah yeah, she is super cool and stuff ahaha" maddie said for a second thinking about the other girl with buns who was really cool in maddie's eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. She I showed her some new games she kinda knew of." Blythe explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooo you did? Nice!! Bet she enjoyed them a bit right?" She asked curiously " I spared with her when I met her and then we got chips and icecream while hanging out. " she told the other girl</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>